Harry's Keeper
by Ihsomiet
Summary: Post-GoF Ginny intervenes with one of Harry's abuse by Uncle Vernon. Rated M mostly for strong language.


**Warning: **Explicit Language and Violence and brief nudity.

It was another normal day at Number 4 Privet Drive. It was summer and the effects of global warming were taking its toll on Harry and Ginny as the worked diligently in the garden. Ginny was staying at the Dursleys this summer primarily for two reasons. One, she wanted to be with Harry, and two, by request by the ministry via her father Arthur Weasley, she was to keep an eye on him. Not that the protective charms weren't in place, but with Voldemorte at large again, there was no harm in trying.

When the Dursleys found out about this new development, they were shocked to say the least. Judging from Harry's stories about his family, Arthur didn't trust them; to ensure his daughter's safety; Arthur had to point out that Ginny would be there on behalf of the ministry and that if anything should befall her, legal action would be taken immediately. This in mind, the Dursleys were forced to treat her normally, which didn't really say much from outside perspective. All-in-all, despite the lack of neglect Ginny was receiving, she preferred to help Harry with the demeaning chores. And when I say demeaning, I mean lack of magic.

So here she was next to Harry, huffing and puffing as she struggled to pull the stubborn weeds out of the flower garden. She was dirty, just as Harry. The company and the help they received from each other dramatically lessened their misery on this hot day. It goes to say with the old adage: "Misery loves company," harshly put. They were at it all day and now they were almost done, which was a good thing. Today they were planning to get some homework out of the way and hopefully relax together.

But that was not going to happen today. While Ginny was showering, Uncle Vernon came home looking extremely pissed off. The board decided to blackmail him into signing a contract in order to merge Grunnings with another drilling company, which automatically put him out of the job. With his irrational prejudice towards the wizarding world, he assumed Harry was behind. So when he first saw him, Vernon rushed at Harry in such a rage that Harry never saw it coming.

"You God-fucking bitch!!!!" Vernon yelled as he tackled Harry. Harry didn't see it coming and before he knew it, he was on the ground, feeling a horrible pain in his eye as Vernon punched him twice, causing his eye to swell and turn purple. Thankfully his glasses were plastic. Had it been made of metal, his eye would probably been punctured. "You made me lose my job!" Vernon yelled at him. Harry struggled to get away, which only caused him a busted lip and a bloody nose. "DUDLEY! WHERE'S THAT STICK OF YOURS!" Vernon yelled as he realized that simply attacking Harry wasn't going to be enough. He needed some sort of implement, and Dudley's Smeltings Stick was the perfect tool.

Harry's eyes widened in fear as Dudley eagerly handed his stick to his father. "No!" Harry yelled, "Not that!" Vernon ignored him as he swung Dudley's stick down at Harry. Pain shot throughout Harry's body as Vernon struck Harry in the ribs with the implement. It was just like the Cruciatus Curse, except without the spell. "Why the fuck can't you just be normal!" he yelled. "I'm sorry," Harry cried trying to get his Uncle to stop hitting him. "Like hell you are!" Vernon screamed at him as he brought Dudley's stick down on his crotch a few times. "All you've ever done is cause nothing but trouble!"

Vernon continued hitting Harry, until finally the stick broke. "Oy!" Dudley cried, who was enjoying the scene, "You broke my stick!" Vernon ignored him as he proceeded to jab it at Harry. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" a voice suddenly screamed. Everbody but Harry who was in too much pain turned to the source of the distraction. It was Ginny, wrapped up in a towel along with another towel wrapped around her head. She was trembling in anger and horror.

She was still dripping wet, as she had rushed out of the shower to investigate the commotion. "Ms. Weasley-" Vernon began, feeling like a deer stuck in headlights. In his anger, he had forgotten that she was staying. "Save it Mr. Dursley," Ginny snapped, "I don't know what's going on, but Harry... no child deserves this. You have no right to hit him."

Vernon regained his anger at this, "Now see here, he is my nephew and I can do whatever I want to him." Ginny's eyes narrowed at this. "Get out," she yelled, "just get out!" The Dursleys hesitated at this and Ginny noticed. "Need I remind you that I can report you?" At this, the Dursleys scurried out.

Once they were gone, Ginny ran to Harry. He definitely didn't look all that good. Bruises upon bruises. He had a black eye, broken nose, a busted lip, and several missing teeth. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." She could tell from his expression that he was in a lot of pain... if he had an expression. With a fleeting thought at the daunting task of getting him up the stairs, she heaved Harry up to his feet. She didn't know how she did it, but somehow she eventually did manage to get him up the stairs.

Opening the bedroom door, she heaved him across the floor and gently sat him on his bed. When she had first arrived to the Dursleys, her dad had conjured up a second bed for her and a temporary dresser for her clothes, which she was digging in. After pulling out a fresh set of muggle clothes, blue jean shorts and a red t-shirt, she untied her towel shamelessly and dried herself off. Then she dressed.

When she finished, she sat down next to Harry and looked at him. He truly was a mess. She pulled out her wand. She knew she was underage to use magic outside of Hogwarts, but she also knew that when the situation deemed fit, the rule was void. "Episkey," she said with the wave of her wand, and she silently watched his features return to normal... the bruises disappearing.

Now that Ginny could see him more clearly, she noticed he had been crying. She couldn't blame him, but it seemed that he finally cracked. "Harry?" Ginny said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Had Uncle Vernon not cracked the floodgates, it would not have broken. Harry felt horrible, he felt sick. "Ginny," Harry said as his voice cracked, the tears coming like rain. He laid his head on her shoulder.

It wasn't just the Dursleys. Harry was being plagued by nightmares ever since Cedric's murder a month ago. Ginny didn't even have to ask, because she frequently came to Harry's bedside to wake him from those nightmares. Wrapping her arms around him, she held him tightly. "Shhhhhhhh," she tried to comfort him as he sobbed into her shoulder. "It's okay Harry. You know it's not your fault." "It is too my fault Ginny," Harry said, lifting his head off her shoulder, "If we hadn't had agreed to take the cup together in the first place, he wouldn't have died."

"Harry," Ginny said, taking his face into her hands, "It was a no-win situation. There was nothing you could have done." Leaning forward, she kissed him deeply holding it there for a few seconds. Then she pulled back. "I love you, Harry. And so does everybody else. Just do the best you can, and we'll support you all the way."

Harry sniffled as Ginny laid down on the bed. "I'm here Harry," Ginny whispered, "I'll never leave you." With those words, Harry laid down right next to Ginny, still feeling miserable. Harry laid his head on Ginny's chest and she held him there. They both could feel the divine comfort from the contact... the sense of peace. Somewhat calmer, Harry was still crying... for the loss of friends and family. Ginny was silently crying for Harry. Nothing could be done about it except to move forward... to move forward and rid the world of Voldemorte. Eventually, both Harry and Ginny fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
